Paper Mario: The Battle Royale
by legoeric20041
Summary: Mario and Luigi wonder if after all of their adventures, will a new one come up? To their surprise one did! And after getting a quick ride they find themselves on the Sacred Island, an island as old as time that advances each and every day. They'll battle, meet new allies, maybe a few laughs here and there, but nethertheless they're up for the challenge.
1. Chapt 0 Prolouge Ep 1

There are many stories of the adventures of Super Mario, there was the Star Rod, The Thousand Year Door, The Dark Prophecy, The Royal Stickers, and The Mythical Paint. They may have been tough but he prevailed, although an adventure such as this will be a brutal challenge but he wonders how far all of his adventures will take him in this one.

Far out of the outskirts of the planet there was an island with some mysterious council having a conversation. ? 1: Yes he seems to have potential. ? 3: What makes us so sure? ? 2: He's so powerful and perhaps we could use it to our advantages. ? 3: Hmm I think I know how we could lure him…. They all simply laughed as thunder crackled.

We cut back to the Mario household with the red plumber and his green bro Luigi…Mario: Luigi I've been thinking, maybe if we ever have another adventure you shouldn't have to been on the side. Luigi: Well now that I think about it you have gone through a lot and I've only been in central adventures. Mario: Well…. Luigi: It's alright as long as you stop Bowser and the occasional other villain we should be fine. Mario: Yeah but all we've been through things haven't changed. Luigi: I'm sure something will come up. Just then a brick crashed into their house. Mario: What in the?! Luigi: Great, it has a note tied to it. Mario: Hmph? Never had this happened before. Luigi: Maybe because it wasn't necessary. Mario: Might as well read it. Mario untied the letter as he took a breath. Mario: Okay, let's see here.

 _Letter of notice from, unknown sources_

 _Dear Mario and possibly your brother, you see we have been studying you for many years, and it is only until now that we wish for you to participate in this sort of Battle Royale on our island. Now at the time you're reading this you probably suspect this as some sort of trap and trust us that it is not what you think. Besides not many have the same potential as you do, all you must do to get where we are is surf to the depths and unseen areas of the planet, you'll know when you see black fog, but we think you're already smart enough for that._

 _Sincerely, unknown sources_

Mario: Sounds legit. Luigi: Bro, did you even know how wrong that sounded? It's. Is. Crazy! Mario: Come one Luigi, you and me both know that this is just another page in our lives. Luigi: To you yes, to me no. Mario: This is coming from the guy that just said "I've only been in central adventures". Luigi: …. Oh fine, but this time around it's not only Mario time…. But it's also Luigi Time! Mario: Whatever you say, but who do we know that could surf us there since the warp pipe doesn't have a map to that island? Luigi: Wait a minute, I think I know someone… Later they were standing in front of where King Blooper usually comes out, and as they waited he emerged angered at them disturbing his peace. King Blooper: WHO DO YOU TWO THINK YOU ARE TO DISTURB MY SLEEP?! Luigi: Well we were wondering if you don't mind giving us a ride to I don't know, a unknown and unseen… island?

Prologue Ep. 1

Opening Up to the Island.

End.


	2. Chapt 0 Prolouge Ep 2

Prologue Ep. 2

Opening Up to the Island

After much persuasion King Blooper finally agreed as they set out from off course across the vast seas going through the usual weather shifts and somehow they didn't run into any trouble with King Blooper regretting his decision a bit but still sticking through. Eventually they went some miles into a black fog as they came out and saw a strange island within view. Mario: There! Luigi: About time. *Wheezing*King Blooper: Fantastic.

They all docked as King Blooper looked back and wished them good luck before getting far enough to say something. King Blooper: And good riddance. Mario: This is it. Luigi: Yeah so let's do this, for the heck of it. They walked around until they reached some sort of elevator shaft as it lifted them up to some kind of hall/chamber place with 3 chairs. Luigi: So if they're not here then we can high tail it out of here? Mario: Don't be ridiculous, hello?! Just then 3 cloaked figures teleported in front of them. Luigi: Woah! Mario: Who are you guys? ? 1: Welcome M & L, I'm R. He was the one with orange eyes. ? 2: I'm I. She was the one with purple eyes. ? 3: And I'm P. ? was genderless and had white eyes.

R: I'm assuming you got the letter? Mario: That should be a no brainer. Luigi: Well what's this all about? R: Glad you asked, you see you two will participate in what we call the Battle Royale. Mario: So is it going to be like the Glizpit? R: Similar except a lot harder. Luigi's jaw just dropped upon hearing that. Luigi: Wait, what?! R: Well did you think it would be easy? Luigi: Whoa, I've played enough Pocket Monster games to know that it's from level 2 to level 65 and above. R: Where have you've been sticking your head in? Anyway, it's hard because you guys have just about enough power to beat anyone. Mario: Luigi, you know that's true. Luigi: Gosh dang it! R: Wow your a plumber and a comedian! Mario: That's Luigi for you. Luigi: Hey! R: Don't worry though because it starts in 2 days so feel free to train here and not go beyond here. Mario: Why not? R: Well this is area 1 or The Courtyard since area 2 and beyond is where it gets real. Luigi: Well that's just great. R: We'll be seeing you. I: Yes… P: We will. And they teleported.

Mario: Luigi, there's only one thing to do. Luigi: Get out of here while we still can? Mario: No, explore!

End.


	3. Chapt 0 Prolouge Ep 3

Prologue Ep. 3

Opening up to the Island

Mario and Luigi with their minds set decided to explore where they are by starting off at the fields hammering at any gold spots for coins and jumping on bricks and discovering secrets such as a Spike Flower that they found in a blinded in springboard. What it does is allow for the user to throw out spike balls that depending on how fast they throw it increases or decreases in power. Mario and Luigi also went through some of the underground to find badges and items like a mushroom or Blue Shells. Upon coming out of one of the warp pipes they fixed some bridges and a little of the fencing surrounding the fields.

Mario: Well what should we do next? Luigi: We should probably check our stats, let's see…

Super Mario

Attack: 12

Defense: 12

Sp Attack: 14

Sp Defence: 11

Health: 20/20

Super Luigi

Attack: 12

Defense: 11

Sp Attack: 12

Sp Defence: 11

Health: 20/20

Luigi: Well we both need to work on our special defense and I need to work on my special attack and normal defense. Mario: At least our health is both the same. Luigi: Imagine how it will be by the end of this adventure. Mario: Broken that's for sure. Luigi: Well we have 10 hours left of today and tomorrow is the day before area one which is The Courtyard. Mario: To be fair that's plenty of time for a tutorial on these new badges!

?: Did someone say tutorial? Just then a crumpled up ball appeared and unfolded to reveal it was a small hand. Mario: A hand? Luigi: What? ?: Yes I'm Glove! Mario: ? Luigi: Again what? Glove: Don't worry, all I'm going to explain those new badges you have! M & L pulled out their 3 new badges with them levitating and Glove pointing to the first one.

Mystery Badge Statis: Strange

This badge allows for you to pull a random item from out of nowhere and depending on your level the item could either be normal like a mushroom or shell or it could be a blue shell or an extra turn.

Poison Badge Statis: Twisted

This badge poisons you but without the side effect of losing more and more health with each turn, it also of course cancels out any other after effect such as a burn or paralysis.

Level Badge Statis: Helpful

This badge lets you raise your level without the issue of training but can also be on certain enemies making it more common later on when things get tough.

Glove: Hopefully I was help, see yah! The Glove crumbled back up as it dropped to the ground and rolled away. Luigi: Well that was weird. Mario: But useful, might help later on. The plumbers went into another pipe as they passed through an another underground area that was oddly similar to World 1-2, but as they stepped out they narrowly escaped falling magma rocks as they signed out for the day.

End.


	4. Chapt 0 Prolouge Ep 4

Prologue Ep. 4

Opening Up to the Island

The next day Mario and Luigi arrived in the main town of area one, which was Ville since it was informal unlike most places they visit. Luigi: Mario I don't know if it's just me but why would we come upon this place a day before you know what? Mario: Good question, but I have no answer. Luigi: Well I guess we should get our fill in of this place before it's time to battle. Mario: Yup.

Each small building or house appeared to be lined up in what seemed like an incomplete circle. With Toads, Goombas, Koopa Troopas, and even Dinos walking around! Mario: There's a whole crowd. Luigi: I know right? Just then one of the Dinos ran up to them and then positioned himself in a fighting stance. Random Dino: Ha yah cha! Luigi: Great random battle. Mario: Well this is only a start. Luigi: Alright. Mario: Let's a go! Luigi: Oki doki!

A random stage appeared with no audience as Mario and Luigi were idle with Random Dino still in the same position. Random Dino: You two don't stand a chance. Mario: Yeah right. Luigi: Especially since all of your stats are trash. Random Dino: Shut it, let's just get this over with! Mario took his turn as he jumped 3 times on Random Dino and then going back to Luigi as Luigi took his turned by jumping two times on Random Dino.

Random Dino: Ah what, 1 health point left? Might as well make this one count! He headbutted into Mario which did one damage point. Random Dino: Oh no. Mario: Just like the rest. Mario pulled out his hammer as he slammed it down on Random Dino causing the stage to disappear and Mario and Luigi doing their victory poses. However Random Dino was just a crumbled mess. Random Dino: Ah, it hurts all over! Mario: Get a grip. He just ran off crying like a baby.

Luigi: That was unexpected. Mario: Yeah but that's what we do for grinding. They continued walking around not looking for much of interest but behind an alleyway they found a box with something locked inside. ?: Hey you two, yeah you? Mario: Wait a minute? ?: Oh come on! Mario: Not this time Curse, not this time! Curse: Darn, I thought I would find another sucker, but oh well! Curse spun around and around until it just disappeared.

Luigi: Ok who's Curse? Mario: It once cursed me to turn into a paper airplane when I form a y with my arms. Luigi: Oh, anyway. They continued exploring the small town finding some more items behind boards and trash cans like Fire Flowers and 20+ Mushrooms, aside from that not much. The day seemed to go by like clockwork since by the time they were done touring the town it was already 9.

Mario: Finally. Luigi: Yeah but there's only going to be more starting tomorrow. Mario: Don't worry Luigi, tomorrow we will become the undefeated champions of the Battle Royale! Luigi: Oh brother.

End.


	5. Chapt 1 Ep 5

Chapt. 1 Ep. 5

Springing Into the Courtyard

Today was the day, a complete game changer for not only Mario and Luigi but also the very foundation of existence. The day started off pretty slow with Mario and Luigi trying to get in some last minute grinding while also shaping themselves up and of course getting their body's Reggie. However Luigi unlike Mario just hoped he could make it past day one while Mario was so stoked he had been doing splits and folded jumping jacks. Because when the going gets tough the tough get even tougher, and they plow through the competition and destroy their enemies! But here they are back in the limelight.

Mario: Are you ready? Luigi: Not really. Mario: I said, are you ready?! Luigi: Ready? I was born ready! Mario and Luigi walk up to the giant area of The Courtyard that appeared as a garden and a stage with empty chairs, some creatures and citizens walk in as they gathered around. Just then the cloaked figures appeared before everyone. R: Greetings fighters, it is time to begin the Battle Royale! *Whispering*Luigi: Or taking five. R: Nethertheless it's time for Round 1, lets see…. Ignoring everyone else he chose M & L for obvious reasons. Luigi: Wait, already! I: Well RNG can be a hassle sometimes. Mario: Come on Luigi! *Sadly*Luigi: Ok.

Coming up to where they are, a grassy stage immediately popped up with Mario being determined while Luigi felt like jumping ship. P: Hm, I'll choose. P skim and scammed until he saw a blue Koopa Troopa with two black spikes on his back and orange glasses with a grey helmet, with a orange triangle on top. ?: Me? P: Yes, you. And what is your name? ?: Just call me Jay! Going up to the stage he stared down M & L. Mario: This won't be hard! Luigi: Yeah, unless you somehow pull a des ex machina and beat us! Jay: Well prepare to eat all my dust, for my skills will be your demise! R: Ready. I: Set. P: Go! Mario: Let's a go! Luigi: Oki doki!

Round 1 Courtyard- Jay Health: 30 Def: 10 Attack: 10 SpD: 3 SpA: 7

Taking his first turn Mario pulled out a fire flower launching 3 fireballs at Jay inflicting 4 damage. Jay: I don't think so! Taking his turn Jay went into shell form rushing at Mario with Mario jumping on him only to get hurt by the spikes on his back and take 4 damage.

Luigi: Don't worry bro. Once Jay got back in place Luigi took out his hammer going up to Jay charging the mallet as he slammed it down on Jay causing him to take 4 damage. Jay: Going the extra mile, eh? Crouching on his back he shot out his back spikes to Mario and Luigi, they took 4 damage. Mario then took his second turn using his hammer similar to Luigi shaving off Jay's health by 4 again.

Being faster this time Luigi ran up close to Jay raining down his Thunder Hand attack on Jay causing a *Lucky* 5 damage. Jay: No skin off my nose! Using his spikes Jay charged a ball of light over his head blasting at both Mario and Luigi like his spike one. Mario swung his hammer prematurely and took 4 damage while Luigi hit it back at the right time causing Jay to take a devastating 13 damage! That was more than enough for Jay as he fell over. Jay: Alright, you win, nice battle. M & L both gained some experience going from level 1 to 3.

Super Mario

Attack: 14

Defense: 14

Sp Attack: 15

Sp Defence: 12

Health: 24/24

Super Luigi

Attack: 14

Defense: 14

Sp Attack: 15

Sp Defence: 12

Health: 24/24

Mario: Here we go! Luigi: Wa ha! R: Congratulations Mario and Luigi you won round 1, sure you'll be in the later rounds but as of now you can relax! Jay walked up to them with a smirk on his face chuckling. Mario: What is it? Jay: I've never been in a battle as good as that one, and for that I thank you for being able to beat me and put up a fight. Mario: Thanks, I guess? Luigi: Hmph, that wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. Mario: See? There's nothing we can't accomplish as long as we're together! Luigi: Thanks Bro. Mario and Luigi walk through the Courtyard area seeing hills, waterfalls, flower beds, and of course grass as far as the eye can see, M & L sat next to a waterfall thinking about how this will play out. Mario: Luigi, how hard could this be? Luigi: Not sure bro, not sure….

Meanwhile with Jay he went back to his house in a tree using his wooden elevator to go down into the basement floor looking at a picture of his young self and old family. Jay: Sigh, if only you guys could see what I do now, but I'm sure you are doing bigger and better things up there. While Jay is usually cool, calm, and cocky he still had a little hope that they could have survived, but Jay loves doing what he does even if it's till the end of time. Jay: Well, maybe later on I could fight those 2 bros again to get even stronger! Going back up the elevator he decided to take a nap to heal up after having a bit of sudden pains from that battle.

Back on the scenes with M & L they had gone item hunting collecting some more flowers, badges, and mushrooms. They also discovered a secret slide that seemed to go beyond the Courtyard, of course they didn't go in for obvious reasons, although Luigi was a bit tempted. They also discovered some valuable stardust by slipping under the base of several rocks, eventually it got late and they decided to get some rest for the night however in an area called the Foggy Meadows a green star was running from a Goomba with yellow eyes surrounded by a purple aura. ?: Stay back, I'm warning ya! Goomba: I don't think so, I'm going to fix you Gryd, and show you my power! Gryd: Not if you can beat me down, time to shine on!

Round 2 Courtyard- Shadow Goomba Health: 33 Def. 10 Attack: 11 SpD: 15 SpA: 4

Goomba: This will be a piece of Double Cherry! Gryd: Don't get cocky, it's gonna get rocky! Gryd using his turn, sent a mini meteor storm flying towards the Goomba causing 4 damage. Goomba retaliated with a hard metal headbut causing Gryd to take 5 damage. Goomba: I get a attack boost from this power, don't cha know? With that in mind Gryd optid for a physical attack, so he spun himself around launching into the Goomba with 4 damage taken off his health.

Goomba just laughed as he fired a shadowy blob at Gryd with 5 damage, Gryd used his spin attack again but this time it only caused 2 damage. Goomba: My power is too strong, it is useless! Going up to Gryd to do another hard metal headbutt, Gryd guarded with only having taken 3 damage.

Gryd flattened himself out and slammed down on Goomba causing 6 damage, enraged Goomba flew towards Gryd like a torpedo only to get uppercut an astral star shaped slash block taking 4 damage. Gryd: You can give up at any time. Goomba: I'll send you back to the constellation you came from! Goomba charged up an even stronger shadowy blob blasting it at Gryd only for Gryd to do that block, thus hitting the Goomba and 6 damage.

Gryd thought about using this turn wisely, so he used an item. Goomba: I will not be insulted by you! Gryd: Not so fast! Gryd charged a giant star over his head, throwing more and more energy into it until unleashing it on the Goomba with 10 damage. Goomba: It's not over yet! Goomba charged a shadow beam at Gryd with him using his own only for his power to grow stronger and blast the Goomba to pieces. Gryd: Nice try. Goomba scurred off having been utterly defeated.

Gryd decided it was time for him to find out the mystery of what was going on on the island, hoping to unravel the secrets behind. But first he was gonna have to deal with the rest of the Courtyard plus red and green.

End.


	6. Chapt 1 Ep 6

Chapt. 1 Ep. 6

Springing Into the Courtyard

The next day M & L decided to explore the Foggy Meadows to see more of the Courtyard before the next battle, since the next one was in 5 hrs. As told by R, I, and P. They walked into the misty terrain instantly having almost zero visibility, but whichever way they went the fog seemed to clear a bit, and besides they could tell from the heights of trees. Luigi: Mario, are you sure we should've come here? Mario: Well we won't be able to explore more of this place and get ready for another battle without trying. Luigi: Well, no doubt about that.

Continuing to walk through the quiet forest they didn't notice anything out of the ordinary except for some crows and unusually small trees. Mario: Wonder if this place get any sunshine? Luigi: Or does the fog ever go away? The two stopped at a tree bumping up again _someone_ soft. Luigi: Man and I thought trees couldn't be this comfortable. Mario: They aren't. Just then Gryd pushed Luigi to the ground turning around angry.

Gryd: Who do you think you are, sitting on me like that?! Mario: Your a green star, what's your name? Luigi: Ya ya yeah? Gryd: I'm Gryd a citizen of my home Aurora Heaven, I'm investigating the mystery of this island's shadow creatures after having a run in with a shadow Goomba. Mario: I know, we'll help you! Luigi: Wait, we will? Gryd: Thanks, now we must navigate our way out of this meadow since we're in the deepest part of it. Luigi: Isn't that just great.

With Gryd they tried finding a way out of the Meadows, but had no luck because if they took a right it was as though they already took it. So they were going in circles getting nowhere until they found a ginormous tree with its own area inside. Gryd: This seems suspicious. Mario: Yeah, let's head inside. Luigi: It's always the odd places.

Inside the tree was a winding wooden staircase that lead to a balcony, the walls of the tree were also lined with torches. Mario: I feel a battle coming on. Gryd: A battle that we will surely win. Luigi: A battle that will tear us to pieces. Traveling up the long staircase they eventually reached the top seeing a shadow Goomba with a shadow Blooper. Gryd: So it's you again, and you brought a friend? Mario: You better tell us what's going on! Luigi: Yeah, or you could just stop. However none of them turned around just just groaned. Gryd: Hello, Earth to Goomba and Blooper? But out of the blue they jumped off to the bottom as Mario, Luigi, and Gryd looked on. Gryd: Did they just do that? Mario: I think so. But then the balcony started to shake violently.

All: Whoa! From there came a giant shadow Para Troopa, as it roared at them they got into stances ready for a fight. Gryd: Time to shine on! Mario: Let's a go! Luigi: Oki doki!

Round 3 Courtyard- Shadow Para Troopa Health: 50 Def. 14 Attack: 15 SpD: 14 SpA: 14

Mario and Luigi both ran up to it charging their hammers to full power before slamming them down on the shadow Para Troopa causing 10 damage together. Gryd then used his meteor storm raining it down on the Troopa to do 6 damage which was upped due to him raising his SpA. beforehand.

The Troopa raised it's right hand to swing at M/L/Gryd but they all jumped on its hand causing 8 damage, however it then flapped cutters using its huge wings which causing 6 damage to each of them. Pulling out a Ice Flower Mario throws ice into the Troopa which causes 5 damage and freezes its wings but its still able to levitate.

Gryd blasted a ball of psychic energy at the Troopa with 6 damage, Luigi charged himself like a rocket shooting towards the Troopa to 5 damage. The Troopa then grabbed them with both of its hands squeezing them like chew toys before tossing them roughly to the ground with 6 damage taken with each of them again. Gryd: Alright we need to take down this guy fast before we run out of health! M&L: Yeah! Pulling out a giant star Gryd this time with M&L charged their power into it hurling it at the Troopa for 15 damage! The Troopa then stopped levitating as it fell to the ground with a loud thug. Mario: Here we go! Luigi: Yahoo! Gryd: Cosmic victory!

Gryd: Now let's get out of this place, gives me the creeps. They went back down the tree into the meadow without a hitch for the first hour they just kept their eyes constantly open for any thing out of the ordinary but starting with the next hour they saw a chest with items on it that were just…. There.

Mario: Hello? ?: Down here. The trio looked down to see a green penguin with a yellow bow tie. Mario: Is this your shop. ?: Yeah, my name is Flips. Luigi: Like flippers? Flips: No just Flips, this is my item shop. Gryd: Well what's a penguin doing in a grassy, foggy meadow? Flips: Look, my deal is that I sell stuff in the meadow for low prices and almost everyone that goes in the forest will find me. Also my stuff IS top quality, so are j you just going to stand there staring or are you going to buy something? Mario: I suppose, do you have any Spike Balls and Hp Ups? Flips: Sure, that will be 10 coins. Mario: No problem. Mario exchanged the coins for the items gaining 10 Spike Balls and 3 Hp Ups. Flips: Good doing business with you…. Mario: Mario. Flips: Yes Mario and the two green guys? Luigi: Luigi. Gryd: Gryd. Flips: Hope to see you guys some other time.

Mario: Hey Gryd, what's the time? Gryd using his astral projection then spoke up. Gryd: 11:50. Mario: 10 minutes left! Luigi: We gotta go! Rushing away from the chest they traveled directionless through the meadow not stopping for any small trees or trees in front, luckily they managed to pull through and get back to the main arena area of the courtyard with just 5 minutes to spare, but before they could relax a bit they all hit the Heal Block restoring all their Hp. Mario: Just in time. In came Jay from the entrance staring down M/L and Gryd. Jay: Mario, Luigi good to see you dudes again, but whos the green star? Gryd: I'm Gryd of Aurora Heaven, and you are? Jay: Jay Troopa. Gryd: Strange name for a Koopa with orange glasses. Jay: Is that an insult?! Gryd: No, and please don't be offended I'm just saying. Jay: Well that saying could get you in trouble with someone who isn't willing to put up with you. Gryd: Calm down. Jay: *Sighs* Alright.

After a few more minutes it became 12:00 as everyone else gathered and R, I, and P reappeared with happy expressions and all. R: How convenient, and just on time. I: Think your ready for the next one? P: Just remember no Gryd or Jay? Gryd: Wait, how did you know my name? P: Please, we already know where you come from. Gryd: Weird. Jay: Guess we'll have to wait.

As everyone sat in the arena Mario and Luigi walked up to the main spot as the stage appeared under them again, M/L ready for yet another battle. I: How about I choose. I chose, but not like P had before, she decided to summon someone with her link powers, eventually summoning a familiar green dinosaur.

Yoshi: Yoshi? Yoshi woke up from his slumber noticing M&L with shocked expressions. Mario/Luigi: We have to fight you?! Yoshi: Yoshi! I: Yes you must fight against the two of your friends, plain and simple. Yoshi: Yoshi. Reassuring them M&L did what they did best. Mario: Oh well, let's a go! Luigi: Oki doki! Yoshi: Yoshi Yoshi!

Round 4 Courtyard- Yoshi Health: 24 Def. 14 Attack: 15 SpD: 8 SpA: 8

Yoshi got first turn as he chucked 3 eggs at Mario causing 5 damage, Mario did his classic jump attack on Yoshi with Yoshi taking 5 damage as well. Luigi pulled out a Koopa shell as and Mario kicked it between each other until it was at power and they kicked it into Yoshi inflicting 5 damage. Yoshi pulled out and ate a red Koopa shell shooting fire from his mouth with M&L both taking a *Lucky* 6 damage.

A sudden speed boost let Yoshi use a Para Block to sprout wings and fly into the sky, M&L couldn't even use a turn. Luigi: Oh no! Mario: Oh no is right! Yoshi came back down on them with 6 damage taken, Luigi ran up to Yoshi jumping over him before ground pounding him with 5 damage, Luigi then jumped back in place.

Yoshi ground pounded himself sending shock waves at them as they jumped over them, but at the last one Luigi got shocked taking 3 damage. Mario pulled out his hammer only to spin into Yoshi repeatedly causing a total of 6 damage for each pass by. Yoshi aimed an egg at one of the sandbags above them, it dropping on Mario with 5 damage taken.

Luigi shot a Thunder Hand at Yoshi slowing him down a bit and delivering 5 damage. That was enough to finish the job as the audience applauded M&L and Yoshi too. Yoshi: Yoshi Yoshi!

Mario: Here we go! Luigi: Yahoo! But there was still more to come before they were even close to being done.

End.


	7. Chapt 1 Ep 7

Chapt. 1 Ep. 7

Springing Into the Courtyard

Beating Yoshi, Mario, Luigi, Jay, Gryd, and Yoshi himself decided to explore the village outside of the arena to get a grasp of the Courtyard beyond just the hidden items and battles. Walking into Grove Town they noticed all the small shops and houses in the area with species of many kinds walking around. Mario: I think we should eat, it's been a while since we've done that. Luigi: Gee ya think? Yoshi: Yoshi. Jay: Whatever, I'll eat anything. Gryd: Yeah I'll pass, I usually dine on mystic dust that floats down from the sky at night. Mario: Ok. They walked up to a market place ran by a Goomba with Mario getting spaghetti, Luigi got pizza, Yoshi got spicy apples, and Jay shrapnel. They sat down and started eating. Gryd: I'm really glad I don't eat normal food. Luigi: Is it because you can't? Gryd: Yes. Jay: Man, I love scrap! Mario: How can you stomach that? Jay: It's how my intestines work. Yoshi: Yoshi! They delightfully chowed down on all the food thinking of their next move.

Jay: So, what next? Mario: Well tomorrow is the final challenge of the Courtyard so… But before Mario could finish a dusty black sandstorm kicked up blowing strong winds that swept up some and made M & L's caps blow away. Luigi: What's going on?! Mario: I don't know! Gryd: ! Jay: Darn! Yoshi: Yoshi! The wind continued blowing until a shadow King Blooper floated down growling. Mario: What the heck happened to King Blooper?! Gryd: Doesn't matter, whatever is making those guys we fought shadowy must've found him somehow! Jay: You two, go on and battle him! Mario: Alright, let's a go! Luigi: Oki Doki!

Round 5 Courtyard- Shadow King Blooper Health: 62 Def. 20 Attack: 20 SpD: 19 SpA: 20

A sandstorm whipped up, Mario and Luigi entered the center having a stare down with King Blooper. Mario pulled out a Fire Flower casting up a medium sized fireball to toss at King Blooper for a nice 6 damage. Blooper slammed it's left hand slapping both M & L for 11 damage, Luigi took his turn using Thunder Hand while charging it to eventually blast it a high speeds towards King Blooper for a *Lucky* 8 damage. Blooper spat ink on the ground making it slippery.

Mario attempted to jump on Blooper only to slip and have a "Messy Status", Luigi wasn't sure but he used another charged Thunder Hand on King Blooper for 6 damage. Blooper did his slap attack on Luigi but missing Mario for 11 damage. Luigi: Oh no! Luigi was running low on health so he ate a Mushroom to regain 20 hp while giving Mario a Full Heal, Mario this time sprung up high to jump on King Blooper doing it multiple times for 7 damage.

Luigi took out his hammer running and jumping up into Blooper slamming the hammer down from his face to legs dishing out another *Lucky* 9 damage. Blooper felt pumped, he shot projectile ink at Mario and Luigi, each taking 11 damage with Mario collapsing and Luigi low again. Luigi: Mario! Luckily Gryd stepped in taking Mario's place. Gryd: Time to shine on!

Gryd rained down his Meteor Storm on Blooper for 8 damage, this allowed Luigi to regain 20 hp again with another Mushroom and bring back Mario with a 1 Up Mushroom. Mario: Let's a go! Blooper shot more projectile ink at them again only for it to get reflected by Gryd's instant psychic field and fire back at him for 9 damage. Mario pulled out a red shell giving Luigi an ok before they hit the shell back and forth going faster and faster until kicking it into King Blooper for 8 damage.

King Blooper went into an Allegro with 2 pieces of health left, he put his right and left hands in front sending a giant tidal wave of ink at M, L, and Gryd with M & L taking 12 damage, this brought Luigi to 10 and Mario to 12 and didn't affect Gryd. However Mario and Luigi bother charged their hammers, they went up to King Blooper swinging their hammers around with 14 damage and hitting King Blooper out of the park as his shadowy form disappeared and he had a shocked expression being flung far across the island.

Mario: Here we go! Luigi: Yahoo! Gryd: Cosmic victory! Jay: Awesome job! Gryd: Now I know somethings up, what is making these shadowy influences?! Mario: We may not know, but maybe R and those others know about this. Gryd: Then that means we have to keep our eyes peeled for every possible clue, unless _they're_ the ones causing this. Luigi: I hope that isn't true. Gryd: Hmph, just a suggestion. Jay: Would be interesting if it was. Yoshi: Yoshi.

After that scrapped beat the group went through the swept town helping out other villagers and getting citizens out of destroyed houses and clearing out the remaining black sand. The bros. Also used their building and plumbing skills to repair the houses and small businesses, when they were all finished everyone thanked them. Shop Goomba: You guys are the best! Random Shy Guy: Nothing like a rebuilt town. Mario: No problem, we're just doing our job. Luigi: Even if we sometimes can't think of ways around, we do it ASAP. Gryd: And we're just here I guess. Jay: *Sigh*. Yoshi: Yoshi!

Meanwhile in the quarters of R, I, and P they were all staring at each other with intent. R: Well, things are going more smoothly then I thought. P: Yeah, but about the shadows. R: What about the shadows? P: If we use this ancient evil energy anymore, could it possible kill and use us when we're dead? I: Where would you get that idea from? R: Don't be silly, eventually those 2 bros. Will get to us, it is only then that we can use and destroy them. P: But what about the ancient evil ener…. R: Who cares, it won't be our end. P: Or at least not yet…

So the heroes' day went on with nothing out of the ordinary happening, but tomorrow was the end of the Courtyard and whether they're ready or not is unknown, however they would take their last challenge and close this page in style.

End.


	8. Chapt 1 Ep 8

Chapt. 1 Ep. 8

Springing Into the Courtyard

It was time for the bros. accompanied by Gryd, Jay, and Yoshi to complete their last challenge in the Courtyard and achieve ultimate victory. The first few hours were a slow burn with Mario and Luigi getting pumped up doing some last minute stretching while being encouraged by the other 3, this was the first step and they would succeed. They headed the center seeing everyone else was there already, Mario and Luigi walked to the main area as Jay, Yoshi, and Gryd took their seats. R, I, and P then floated down.

R: Well M & L, this is it, your last challenge of this area. Are you ready? Mario: Yeah, we're ready! Luigi: Or we're not, kinda. P: For this last fight, you'll have to battle against a Shard Golem. Mario: What's that? P: For each area of this island, there is a Golem at the end, so if you can defeat it then you'll be able to collect its shard and move to the next area. Luigi: ! P: Don't worry if your travels are any indication, you'll be fine. The 3 then conducted a seance as a star portal appeared in between them and the bros. As a Golem slowly rose up opening its eyes glaring at M & L. I: This is Minuet. Minuet: You are, the Mario Brothers? Mario: Yes, it's a me Mario! Luigi: And me, Luigi! Minuet: I am Minuet, I've been on this island for as long as time, I'll put your skills to the test and see if you are worthy. Mario: No problem. Minuet: Don't say I didn't warn you, let's begin! Mario: Let's a go! Luigi: Oki doki!

Round 6 Courtyard- Golem: Minuet Health: 100 Def. 22 Attack: 23 SpD: 19 SpA: 21

Minuet immediately created of field of psychic energy where status doesn't exist and gravity is different! Minuet get first creating two pillars of obsidian in front of it, Mario tried to jump on Minuet only to hit the pillars instead. Luigi charged himself up launching himself like a torpedo into one of the pillars breaking it. The Golem brought lighting down on Mario for 12 damage, Luigi put on a Bronze Badge and was kicking into high gear raising his attack, he took out his hammer running to the Golem and slamming his hammer down for 8 damage.

The Golem punched the other pillar into Luigi for 12 damage, Mario pulled out an Ice Flower throwing ice at Minuet inflicting 6 damage and freezing Minuet's legs and decreasing its speed. Minuet: I see you're no push over. Luigi used a Double Cherry creating 2 of himself and running up to jump over it multiple times for 10 damage. Minuet defroze dropping boulders on Luigi for 12 damage as Luigi collapsed, Mario gave him 1 Up Mushroom thus making him spring up.

Luigi: Oki Doki! Mario swung himself in a fast circle with his hammer getting faster and faster until launching the hammer into Minuet for 8 damage. Minuet created a shield of energy around it, the bros. were filled with determination. The Golem jumped up creating shockwaves that M & L jumped over 4 times until more rocks fell with them pulling out their hammers to hit the rocks back at it for 7 damage. Psychic field took effect meaning M & L couldn't jump too high.

Mario used a Fire Flower throwing several fireballs at Minuet for 6 damage. Luigi called for help… but nobody came, Minuet is feeling confident. Minuet floated up creating electric orbs from the shield hurling each red one at Mario with Mario jumping over each one, and each green one at Luigi with Luigi jumping over each one. Luigi called for help… and Gryd joined! Gryd: Time to shine on! Gryd did his spin attack dashing into Minuet for a *Lucky* 9 damage. It flipped horizontally spinning like a drill before rushing at Gryd for 12 damage, Gryd sent his Meteor Storm down on Minuet for 6 damage.

Luigi charged up Thunder Hand B sending lighting to come down on Minuet with 6 damage. Minuet: You don't back down? I see. Mario pulled out a Spring Mushroom, he put power into each jump before jumping over Minuet and ground pounding for 6 damage. The Golem finally fired off the shield at Mario with Mario collapsing, Luigi felt nervous. Gryd: Things are getting antsy! Gryd pulled out a giant star with him and Luigi pouring their power into it only to blast it at Minuet for 10 damage.

Minuet dropped rocks on Gryd causing 10 damage, Gryd did self healing getting back to full Hp. Luigi used Thunder Hand bringing the jolts to Minuet for 6 damage, Gryd established a link with Minuet. Gryd: Funny how were almost on the same level. Minuet: You might not be apart of the equation, but even you must learn when it's time to give up! Minuet created another pillar throwing it at Gryd with 12 damage, Luigi did his Torpedo attack knocking Minuet slightly off balance for 6 damage.

Luigi: Come on! Gryd: Don't worry Luigi, we just need to hold out for a little longer, we're almost there! Minuet: Right you are, but try and dodge this! Minuet floated into the air with fire, ice, and electricity orbs as Luigi and Gryd ran away dodging each oncoming orb and their effects before jumping past the last one and heading back. Gryd did his special attack, Starstorm, he rained down a barrage of stars from the skies above each blow to Minuet more power than the last for 11 damage! The Golem had 1 turn and 1 Hp left. Minuet: Better make it count! He swept up both Luigi and Gryd in a mini tornado with them flying and crashing into each over taking 7 damage. Luigi finished the job upon landing with a hammer slam thus defeating Minuet.

Luigi: Yahoo! Gryd: Cosmic victory! Minuet: Ah, you have bested me in combat proving that you are worthy of my Shard, take it. With that Luigi hovered up floating up and down and all around the piece before spinning it and holding out the Courtyard Shard. Gryd: Aren't we forgetting something? Luigi: Oh yeah. Luigi walked up to Mario giving him a 1 Up Mushroom as Mario jumped up. Mario: What did I miss? Luigi: Only me and Gryd defeating Minuet and getting the Courtyard Shard! Mario: Awesome!

But before they could celebrate further R floated up to them. R: Yes you have won, but in order to get the next area you'll have to go down stream. M & L: Downstream? R: If you do that then you'll find your next location. Jay: Wow even after that, we have to travel? Yoshi: Yoshi! Mario: Maybe it won't be so bad. Luigi: You say potato, we say sure it won't. Mario: ? Well we should at least check out our stats. The bros. had went from 3 to 8.

Super Mario

Attack: 18

Defense: 17

Sp Attack: 17

Sp Defense: 18

Health: 32/32

Super Luigi

Attack: 18

Defense: 17

Sp Attack: 17

Sp Defense: 19

Health: 32/32

After that all five of them waved goodbye to R, I, and P, they headed south going through a tunnel, they climbed out seeing a path of water between granite and limestone flowing calmly. Mario: Now all we have to do is go down there. Luigi: Well how are we supposed to get across the water? Before they could ponder that the Shop Goomba from early ran up to them with a small ball on his head. Shop Goomba: *Huff* *puff* Wait just a sec! The Shop Goomba threw the ball in the water with it instantly turning into a raft. Gryd, Jay, and Yoshi: Woah! Shop Goomba: I figured as thanks for helping me and the others back there that you could use this raft. Mario: Hey, that's pretty good! Luigi: Thanks sir! Shop Goomba: No problem, feel free to come back here anytime if you want something.

They hopped into the raft sailing across the stream hopping over some pillars and going around huge boulders and over arches, speeding by some smaller landforms before going down a waterslide. Immediately the current changed being more rougher and faster making it harder to avoid rocks and over things stuck in the stream. Eventually they made it to a metallic silver port with a gate that was just the right size for the Courtyard Shard, they got off instantly with Luigi pulling out the Shard placing it in as they saw a silver city with lights, cars, buildings, and parks along with many rest areas.

Jay: Well I guess we're here. Yoshi: Yoshi! Gryd: Interesting. Luigi: Well bro, next area. Mario: Yeah, now let's a go! Mario said that as the went inside the city turning the next page of their adventure.

End Of Chapter!


	9. Chapt 2 Ep 9

Chapt. 2 Ep. 9

Working Through the Shining City

Upon walking in they instantly saw a Toad run past them being chased by some dinos that were breathing fire. Mario: What the?! Gryd: Come on, let's get em! They all chased after the dinos and Toad until they got into an alley with the dinos then taking notice to them. They first one turned his head with a scar on his eye and a straw in his mouth and a mean look. ?: What do you want?! This is our business, now get out! Mario: No can do, you're attacking that Toad and we can't let that go unnoticed! ?: Well I'm Scar and this Toad owes us! Mario: Owes you what? Scar: Debt, and he hasn't for weeks! It's only now that we attack! Mario: That may be sketchy but I'm still stopping you! Scar sighed shrugging and then opening his eyes with intent. Scar: Alright plumber guy, you won't leave, so I'll make you! Luigi: Mario, are you sure about this? Mario: Yes now, let's a go! Scar: Prepare yourself!

Round 1 Shine City- Scar Health: 40 Def. 17 Attack: 17 SpD: 14 SpA: 15

A stage appeared out of nowhere with an audience of some Koopas and Buzzy Beetle as Mario entered in jumping on Scar a few times for 8 damage. Scar blew fire into fire Mario burning him for 8, Mario pulled out F.L.U.D.D blasting water at Scar and putting out his fire for now but no damage. Scar did an uppercut from where he standing with 3 orbs of electricity coming at him, Mario hit each one back with his hammer for a total of 9 damage.

The dino crouched down kneeling shot a huge orb from both his hands in which Mario got shocked resulting in 8 damage, Mario ran up to him slamming down with his hammer for 8 damage. Scar got his fire back instantly doing another doing another flamethrower on Mario for 3 damage with Mario blocking which also spit some into the audience which caused some to leave.

Scar dropped down standing on four legs as Mario tried to jump on him only to get hit back from the spikes on his back taking 4 damage. Scar: You done yet? The dino spun around sending himself like a tornado past Mario only to get jumped on each time for 10 damage. Mario pulled out a shell throwing it at him for 5 damage, Scar did two flip kicks with Mario ducking under the first one and jumping over the second.

Scar: Speed boost! Going faster than Mario he spit fireballs into the sky with Mario getting hit by one for 1 damage but hitting back the others into Scar for 10 damage and stunning him. Mario: Let's end this! Mario pulled out 2 Double Cherries splitting into four of himself jumping on Scar crushing him for 14 damage.

Mario: Here we go! Scar: Darn you, come on! Scar and his partner left scowling at the group before running off with the Toad thanking Mario.

Toad: Thanks. Mario: Sure but you cut ties. Toad: Sure thing, don't know what I was getting myself into. He then ran off. Mario: Ah the things we do. Luigi: Even if they're not our problem. Mario: But still. Luigi: You're not going to start singing right? Mario: No. Jay: Well anyway, we should probably start exploring, ya know the other thing we came here for? Gryd: That'd be nice. Yoshi: Yoshi. They walked down the many streets seeing many sites and boards along with many creatures walking around.

But they eventually heard some whispering calling for them, they turned around to hear the whispering coming from some house as they walked in to be greeted by none other than Professor Frankly. Mario: Prof. Frankly, I remember you, you helped me investigate the Thousand Year Door awhile back. Frankly: Yes but now I'm here trying to find out the strange mystery that surrounds this island. Mario: What mystery? Frankly: Of the shadows that lurk and such. Gryd: I'm Gryd and we had 3 run ins with enemies of that nature. Jay: Also I'm Jay, and I'm guessing I wasn't there. Yoshi: Yoshi. Mario: Well if you're here, where's Goombella? Frankly: She's out doing research as usual, hopefully she doesn't run into any trouble. Why are you here? Mario: We're trying to complete the Battle Royale, but we'll have to check into that when we get the chance.

Frankly: Well good luck, and hopefully we can figure this out. Jay: Sure thing old guy, we gotcha covered. Luigi: You've only known him for a few minutes. Jay: And? Luigi: Um, forget it. They headed out going to a lane that brought them to a fountain covered in stars that changed color each and every time. Unfortunately for them a Shadow Dry Bones materialized in front of them with the same purple and black aurora plus yellow eyes. Dry Bones: Wow, this should be easy! Gryd: I'm sick of these shadowy enemies! Mario: Guess it's your turn. Gryd: Time to shine on! Dry Bones: I'll turn you to dust!

Round 2 Shine City- Shadow Dry Bones Health: 44 Def. 14 Attack: 14 SpD: 14 SpA: 14

With the fountain as a background Gryd and the Dry Bones entered with an empty audience. Dry Bones: Thanks to this power I can't fall apart when stomped on! Gryd: Noted. Gryd did his spin attack dashing into the Dry Bones for 8 damage, the Dry Bones threw some shadowy bones at Gryd for 8 damage. Gryd used a psychic wave, he sent waves of energy at the Dry Bones giving him a "Hard Gravity Status" and doing 8 damage.

The Dry Bones hovered bones over it sending each one at Gryd only for Gryd to fly over them all and send his Meteor Storm raining down on the Dry Bones for 8 damage. It tucked into shell form dashing at Gryd with that aurua for 8 damage. Gryd: I'm am not going to be insulted by a pile of bones! Gryd spun himself around sending out air cutters into the Dry Bones doing 8 damage, Gryd wasn't done yet as he was faster for the moment.

Gryd took advantage of the still in affect status hovered the Dry Bones in the air with his kinesis dropping it down onto the ground with a *Lucky* 10 damage.

The Dry Bones fell apart but tossed it's head at Gryd with Gryd countering with his shield causing the head to fly back and take 8 damage, it then disintegrated ending the battle quickly as Gryd sighed in relief.

Gryd: Cosmic victory! Glad that's over with. Mario: You know how Frankly said about how we should investigate? Gryd: Yeah and know where this is going. But where are we going to find a library? Mario: I saw one east from here while you were battling that Dry Bones. Luigi: That would be nice considering we could probably take a break with the battling and the shadows. Mario: Well then, to the library! Yoshi: Yoshi…. Jay: My thoughts exactly. 

So they headed east making sure to not get hit by any passing cars and greeting passerbys until going up the steps to the library doors. Mario: Hm? It's called Shine Library. Jay: That's a no brainer. Mario: The way you said that feels like deja vu. They saw the large array of shelves, ladders, and books, they walked through in silence going wherever from the letters of each area of books in the history/geography, Mario eventually skimmed through the I's reaching a ridiculously dusty book. Pulling it out and taking it to a desk he saw the title along with the others.

Luigi: "Secrets of Sacred Island: Of Golems and History, etc." A Historical Diary by…. Can't read the rest. Jay: This seems interesting, but why would it be this old and in a local library? Unless we're just asking for trouble. Yoshi: Yoshi? Mario: Anyway, ahem…

?/?/150X- 

_Dear diary,_

 _This landform, is unlike any other. It seems as though it can host anytime of landscape, anything you can think of is here, from inventions never seen before like an permanent source of light. However, everything about it seems off, it means no harm but at the same time it has a sense of darkness. I may not know what it is but I think there might be more to it than meets the eye. I'm not sure about this but I think after these past few days I c...a….._

Luigi: This is creepy. Mario: Remember Minuet? He said this place was here since the beginning of this planet, which means these are from multiple time periods and this is the 15th century. Anyway…

?/1/15XX

 _Dear general,_

 _I think I finally found all I need about these "Golems" there seem to be 7 of them, I can't get to them but their writing seemed to come out as "Now one should know what they are, Shards fall". Not sure what it means but I've been going back each day with there being something different, more technical, however despite that they all have Shards linked to them. But something is…._

Mario: Wonder what happened to these guys? Luigi: The island is what happened to these guys. Mario: Yeah, back to the entries…

3/4/170X

 _Dear Mushroom King,_

 _On this island far from the vast reaches of humanity is strange. There are actual settlements there, but shadows crawl out from everywhere and leave if it's yours. Shards come from these old ruins that have been long covered up, the shadows find something with troubles in their souls and make them become this horrific shadowy monster. The shadows seem to leave the settlements alone and when I followed them at dawn they crawled back into those old destroyed ruins. The vibes and shadows send me the wrong way sometimes but I don't know if...if...if…_

Gryd: Well that justifies these enemies and how this island is so far off from normal civilization. Jay: Darn! Mario: Jay, what's gotten into you? Jay: If I was stronger back then then maybe I could have figured out that those shadows killed…. Mario: Killed what? Jay: Nothing nothing, I just blowing off some steam. Yoshi: Yoshi Yoshi. Luigi: I think that's enough for the day. Mario: Yeah, let's ask if we can crash here. Gryd looked up to a window seeing a dusk sky with stars slowly fading in. Gryd: Yeah, let's hit the hay.

They asked the Para Troopa if they could sleep there and he agreed, yet there's more to be uncovered.

End.


	10. Chapt 2 Ep 10

Chapt. 2 Ep. 10

Working Through the Shining City

The next day the group got up going outside the library seeing the sun come from the horizon signaling the a today. Gryd: I don't understand, what are the other entries? Mario: Well we got what we _needed_. Luigi: Yeah I think we read enough. Jay: Sure about that? Yoshi: Yoshi. They walked down the steps around some long streets and into a spotlight filled plaza, with the red carpet and everything.

Jay: Man, this place is bright! Mario: It isn't called Shine City for nothing. Jay had to adjust his sunglasses thinking he was seeing things while Luigi, Gryd, and Yoshi looked at each other with weird expressions. They went around getting some Hp items from Question Blocks and badges hiding in tall grass near the area, Jay found a new Blast Badge by scaling up some walls. Jay took out the badge with Glove coming in.

Luigi: You again! Glove: Tutorial again! Now let me see. The badge levitated over them all as Glove explained.

Blast Badge Statis: Special

Amplifies special attack and defense, can now be found on enemies with a strong special, also being able to charge up from any special attack and defense raising move.

Glove gave them the thumbs up dropping the badge back into Jay's hands. Glove: I'll be seeing you, for another item tutorial that is, hehe! Glove crumpled himself up flying away once again. Jay: That's annoying, at least I'm somewhat more stronger with this badge. Mario: Yeah that is pretty useful. Jay: Speaking of that, Mario and Luigi I challenge you again! Luigi: Wait what?! Jay: Last time I thought about that defeat and wanted to rebattle you two in the future, and it's only now that I will! Mario: Hmph, alright! Luigi: *Sigh* ok. Mario: Let's a go! Luigi: Oki doki! Jay: Don't disappoint!

Round 3 Shine City- Jay: 2 Health: 49 Def. 18 Attack: 17 SpD: 13 SpA: 17

Jay: 2nd times the charm! Jay charged himself up, Mario pulled out a Fire Flower throwing fire at Jay for 7 damage. Jay unleashed his rage doing a hard punch into Mario for 7 damage, Luigi did his Torpedo move firing himself at Jay for 7 damage. He curled up into shell form circling around Mario and Luigi before rushing them in a circle with them jumping over each time until he went back to his side. Mario threw a Spike Ball causing a minimal 5 damage.

Jay tripped Luigi, Jay laughed a bit before running at Luigi flailing his arms around for 7 damage. Mario jumped on Jay forgetting the spikes and taking a *Lucky* 8 damage, Luigi pulled out his hammer slamming it down on Jay as he blocked taking only 5 damage.

Jay: I've got some new tricks! Jay charged a ball of light over his head using his spikes as M & L got out their hammers, he hurled the ball at them as they hit it back with him hitting it back and forth between them faster and faster until ultimately the ball flew into the sky and burnt out. However Jay then circled his two backs spikes around them as he ordered the spikes after charging them up across from M & L. The spikes sent off mini lasers that Mario and Luigi tried to jump over each time but got tazed at the last minute for 7 damage each, the spikes then reattached to his back.

Jay: Strong enough for you? Mario: We've got plenty of faith! Mario tossed out a Boulder Mushroom turning into Boulder Mario and rolling into Jay for 7 damage. Luigi charged a Thunder Hand shooting lightning at Jay only for Jay this time to turn his back and reflect it back into Luigi with his back spikes for 7 damage. Jay floated into the air pulling out both of his spikes before going behind M & L tossing both at them before teleporting to the other side after they jumped over to catch them and throw them again, this time for 7 damage with each of them getting back as he went back to other side.

Mario: This isn't over! Luigi: But it could be! Jay: You can't dodge forever this time, and you two and me might just stand a chance! Mario after restoring 40 Hp to him and Luigi got an idea signaling Luigi, Luigi got in front of Mario as Mario charged up a fireball using a Fire Flower, he jumped on Luigi getting an extra boost as Luigi jumped up folding his arm back and slamming next to Jay hitting him with both the fireball and the pillars that came from the impact for 7 damage. Jay shrugged before sending himself in midair with a kick dashing down into Mario for 7 damage.

Mario got out an Ice Flower and threw ice at Jay with Jay jumping over it, Jay gave Luigi a glare making him unable to move. Luigi: Oh no! Jay curled up into shell form spinning around while floating in the air to hovered over to Luigi and ground pound on him for 7 damage. Mario threw out another Fire Flower infusing it into his hammer for Fire Hammer, he ran up to Jay charging it further to slam it down for 7 damage. That was enough as Jay crouched down having been beaten again.

Luigi: Can't believe we survived that. Mario: Yeah Jay, even if we beat you that was tougher than last time! Jay: Thanks, that's all I needed. Even if I didn't win, I'm only going to grow stronger from here. Gryd: Holy… Yoshi: Yoshi! Just then they noticed the small audience, mouths wide with shocked expressions, R, I, and P then floated down. I: I see you guys have another battle under your belts? Jay: In all fairness, even if I lost it doesn't negate the fact that I've become more content. R: Good to know, I also know _you found a certain book didn't you?_ Luigi: ….Yeah, wh wh why? R: Nothing, just interesting that you guys browsed a few entries. Gryd: Right.

After that they were applauded going west to go through the Jet Black Streets as each hour came closer to night. In Frankly's house of research he was studying a mirror found at the back of the book Mario and the others had left behind after reading a bit more entries than they did.

Frankly: Amazing, this mirror seems to be capable of reflecting and capturing light along with those evil shadows. If I could use this correctly then maybe I can find out more about the shadows and destroy them! Before he could finish putting it in the Instant Transmitter to send to them R, I, and P appeared surprising him. Frankly: Ah, you almost gave me a heart attack! R: So you found the mirror? Frankly: How do you know about it? I just got it. P: We've been here longer than you think and because of that we know of the ones that made it. No surprise that it can stop the shadows. Frankly: No surprise?! I: Don't worry, try not to give it to those "heroes" and we might not destroy you. R: Your choice. They said all that before disappearing. Frankly: Now what can I do? I can't really do anything, except maybe…. No, I'd be dead before the crack of dawn if I did that.

Back with Mario and the others they had been in streets that were literally almost entirely black with small fires in the background as they walked. Broken cars, flickering street lights, and pieces a metal were everywhere, and at every corner they seemed to pass something fell over from behind. There were also roughed up Koopas, Goombas, Lakitus, and Hammer Bros giving them mean looks as they passed, the sky also seemed to be darker despite it being 4:25 and the sun peeked out from large clouds. Wind that blew by seemed to feel dry and barren but they had bravery.

Gryd: Not gonna lie, but this place is kinda creepy. Mario: Well would you rather be in the Foggy Meadows? Gryd: Yeah actually. Everything was silent and mysterious, however surprisingly they went through without any battles, sure they wouldn't notice their shadows go away or just disappear but it wasn't anything dangerous. From time to time the fires would seem to grow larger and their shadows taller, plus the sun went back to its normal position and glow as they came from the Jet Black Streets.

They went back to sunshine with all the normal streets and buildings with all the shiny things, they walked down a highway with a few cars driving on it to go to a huge bridge that from a across seemed to lead away from Shine City. Since they couldn't go past they climbed the bridge. When they got to the platform on the top they found a 100% Brush that could paint enemies but not items into existence.

Down from the bridge they went as they got items and Hp from talking to some of the citizens, one even hinted that at some point they'd need to digitize for an unknown area they have yet to reach. They eventually got around to going back to the plaza hitting a Health Block and getting ready for the next day as the sun neared nighttime.

But would they find out more about the shadows and the mirror along with the Shards?

End.


	11. Chapt 2 Ep 11

Chapt. 2 Ep. 11

Working Through the Shining City

In the Jet Black Streets in a building layed Scar who was sitting on his dusty bed snoring while thinking about his defeat at the hands of Mario. Scar: Your… zzzzz… going to be… zzzzz… eating through a… zzzzz… tube… zzzzz… when I'm done with you…. And then R, I, and P appeared just like they always do with him falling onto the floor waking up disturbed. Scar: The heck are you guys? R: R. I: I. P: P. Scar: Well, what do you want from me?! R: To rally up your goons to where those heroes are heading and to get them to ambush them. Scar: Whatever, just leave me alone. R: Sure thing. And they disappeared with Scar sounding his makeshift alarm. Scar: Alert alert this is not a drill, do not make me use the hose on the elderly!

Meanwhile with the Mario Bros. and co. they were talking to a Pixel that was saying stuff about adventure area cliches. ® Pixel: Seriously, first grass, then desert, water, snow, sky, obligatory second to last area, and of course fiery world! Yoshi: Yoshi Yoshi. Luigi: Yup, pretty accurate. Gryd: Hm, your dead on. ® Pixel: Yeah, I've been wondering why no one talks about that. Mario: Well nice talking to yah. ® Pixel: Yeah, you too.

After that a swarm of dinos came from the west rushing all over Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Gryd, and Jay stomping constantly on them. Mario: I can't feel my face! Luigi: I can't feel my anything! Gryd: I feel dusty! Yoshi: Yoshi, wah! Jay: Well I can feel everything, and I'm not liking it one bit! They were trampled from all angles eventually being flung into a bright highway, the Lightway.

It had no cars on it at first and was almost blindingly bright, but as soon as they got up three cars cornered them turning on but not having anyone in there. Jay: Hey, this is enough brightness thank you! But the cars then started going off as they looked at them strangely. Luigi: What's going on?! The cars started transforming with pieces of each car flying and assembling into some sort of transformer before landing with a huge quake with all the fronts of the cars acting as heads looking at them. Each front light then turned on in an fashion similar to changing facial expressions.

Mario: Woah! Yoshi: Yoshi! Luigi: Hey maybe you guys can take it from here! Mario: Me and Yoshi? Yoshi: Yoshi? Luigi: Yeah, you've kinda never really battled alongside each other unless we're counting Young Yoshi. Mario: Alright then. Yoshi: Yoshi! The car machine then got in a fighting stance as did Mario and Yoshi. Mario: Let's a go! Yoshi: Yoshi Yoshi!

Round 4 Shine City- Transformer Health: 62 Def. 18 Attack: 18 SpA: 18 SpD: 18

An audience of cars drove up as the battle began. The Transformer acted stylish and couldn't attack, Mario jumped on the head hitting harder with each bounce for 8 damage. Yoshi also jumped for 8 as well.

It fired a signal beam at them for 8 damage, one of the attached cars threw parts at Mario as he jumped over them. The Transformer transformed looking more like a alien and wielding a sword. It swung the sword down sending off energy beams as Mario pulled out his hammer hitting them back at it for 8 damage. Yoshi took out an egg laying it down and throwing it between him and Mario eventually building up enough power to aim it into the Transformer for 8 more damage.

The Transformer created a long fire bar hovering it in front of them, the bar went across from them twice before flying in between them as they jumped with it trying for a bit longer before disappearing. It raised up its sword gathering lightning from the sky with it sending it to Yoshi as Yoshi reflected it but sent it into Mario by accident for 9 damage. Yoshi folded himself up into a paper airplane with Mario throwing him into the Transformer for a small 5.

Each car that was attached alarms went off as it spun around sending lasers at them with them jumping each time only to get hit for 8 damage by a quick sword slash at the end. Yoshi tossed an egg at one of the cars in the audience that sent a engine flying at the Transformer for 8 damage. Mario pulled out his hammer getting on Yoshi's back with Yoshi flutter jumping him up to the top of it, Mario jumped off slamming the hammer down while spinning for 8 damage with an additional 6.

Once again it transformed turning into a lion style with the sword disappearing. The Transformer swung it's tail at both of them for 8 damage. It followed up by creating a firewall with fire pillars coming out from the side for Mario and Yoshi to duck and jump over before it went away. It got yet another turn surrounding itself in fire before backing up to run at Mario and Yoshi going faster until finally pouncing on them for a *Lucky* 11 damage.

Mario and Yoshi ground pounded sending shockwaves that went up to head for 8 damage. Mario pulled out his hammer as Yoshi pulled out several eggs throwing them to Mario with him hitting each one into the head for 8 damage. But it wasn't over yet with the Transformer transforming back into its first form flying high into the sky beyond the planets atmosphere.

After that Jay, Gryd, and Luigi came on the scene. Jay: You guys could use some help shielding that. Mario: Yes please! Gryd: Then get ready! All of them activated their shields at full power, this lead to the impact from Transformer being reflected, the Transformer fell apart with 1 hp left. As one arm attempted a last attack Yoshi threw a regular egg slicing off 1 more point, the entire thing fell apart with parts spilling everywhere and the car audience leaving satisfied.

Mario: Here we go! Yoshi: Yoshi Yoshi! Luigi: That was a close one. Gryd: Remember that Goombella person that Frankie guy told us about, where's she? Mario: Not sure, maybe we should find her. Jay: Yeah in all honesty, no one is gone for that long. Leaving the Lightway they went back to the main city.

They searched different alleys, asked around, and rode the roofs of cars that passed by.

But when they went by the area with spotlights and the red carpet they saw a secret passage behind the huge building. Going in they found themselves in an old storage facility, they looked from over some boxes to see another door. Sneaking up to the door Mario told them the shssh as he peeked out seeing a bunch of roughed up enemies and the most prominent ones, dinos. Luigi: This must be Scar's place. Mario: Yeah, but we gotta get through here.

Each time a enemy would walk in the opposite direction they snuck behind more storage, turns were hard to make due to this and it sort of was like a game of red light green light, getting to the next door they got behind storage as a Bomb Omb passed by. Upon going around they quickly went up some stairs out of view, at the top they immediately jumped behind some more stuff to stay out of view from a watching Goomba.

Above them they saw hanging ropes but since they were over the enemies they had to think. Mario: I have an idea. Mario pulled out a Spike Ball tossing it over the storage to somewhere in the room, drawing all attention to the crash of the item the enemies went over to inspect. Jumping over the storage they hastily went to the next floor, the enemies then turned around to see the ropes slowly swinging but brushed it off.

The next floor was entirely ropes like the ones they were hanging on to, each of them swung over to the next one eventually going down a pipe. Popping out the pipe they saw a winding staircase that lead to a metallic door, going up Mario and Luigi tried to break open the door with their hammers to no avail. Jay: Let me try. Warming up his hands while breathing on them Jay put his hands in front of the door. Jay: Open sesame! It didn't work. Jay: Well that's about all I could do.

Since Gryd could facepalm he sighed just raining down his Meteor Storm on the door as it slowly creaked open. In there they found a frozen dragon like creature with its eyes closed and the room having a strange feeling. Mario just shut it instantly frightened. Mario: Okay. Gryd: This island just can't wait to do us in, can't it? Luigi: *Shutters* Y ye ye yeah. Yoshi: Yoshi…. Jay: Let's just finish this up.

And so they went away from that sight going from doors that were to the far left of the metallic door. This time they only caught glimpses of stuff from the keyholes before heading up a normal flight of stairs, going around a bend, and finally ending up at a door. Slowly opening it they saw Scar passed out on his dusty bed with a note in his hand, Jay grabbed it.

 _Dear, heroes_

 _If you've found this letter, good for you. However you guys will need to check in the corner of his room, there's a surprise, but not the good kind. Don't worry this adventure will be over when you guys finally realize the secrets, we assure you'll be content afterwards. But don't worry about it._

 _Sincerely, us_

Mario went over to a corner he found a russling sack, he opened it to see Goombella jump out from it. Goombella: What, Mario? I haven't seen you in forever! And who are those new guys? Jay: Jay. Gryd: Gryd. Mario: Well, what happened to you? Goombella: Me and Frankie came here to investigate this place's mysteries, I was out a couple days ago and then these bozos came in and nabbed me. Mario & Luigi: What?! Goombella: They wanted me to tell them about what I learned but I didn't budge and then I was stuck here since they forgot.

Luigi: Mama mia. Mario: Yeah, let's just get out of here. Gryd: About time. Goombella: Well luckily for you guys, I saw a hidden pipe. All of them went through a secret pipe from behind a wall that didn't look quite like the others, this dropped them midway from the sky back to the main city. They made their way to Frankie's house as Goombella stopped. Goombella: Well thanks, hopefully we can find out what's going on here. Mario: Yeah. Goombella: I'll be sure to tell you guys in the future if we find anything else.

She went in as all of them sighed. Luigi: Well it could be worse. Mario: But between that, the dragon, the shadows, and the royale, I'm glad we're doing what's right. Jay: But how far will we go? Mario: To the great beyond. Walking out to where the fountain was they took a seat on a bench until a Bomb Omb came up with a mean expression. Jay: Alright, small fry. Don't disappoint!

Round 5 Shine City- Bomb Omb Health: 1 Def. 0 Attack: 0 SpD: 0 SpA: 0

With the audience being Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, and Gryd Jay entered. Jay: Always gotta do things the hard way. The Bomb Omb just clicked in response as it put a shield around itself, the shield had a counter on it that said 5 turns. Jay: 5 turns? No problem. Jay curled up into his shell spinning around as he sent his spikes flying the Bomb Omb only to be reflected.

It dropped to 4, Jay pulled out his two spikes running up to the Bomb Omb to slash at the shield, yet again he was bounced back. Dropping to 3 Jay hovered an energy ball over his head blasting it at the Bomb Omb with that being reflected into the sky as it burnt out. 2 left, Jay did a spin kick sending two slash beams at the it, more reflecting. 1 remained.

Jay charged himself up like a rocket, he blasted full force at the Bomb Omb with his head colliding with the shield and throbbing. The shield went down as the Bomb Omb set it's fuse off, Jay picked it up as it was glowing red with that mean expression, he carried it to a well next to some trees. He threw it down hearing more ticking, the Bomb Omb exploded underwater as water sprayed out with Jay wiping the sweat from his face.

Jay: Too easy, whew! It was a rollercoaster of a day with them seeing the sky go to dusk. This meant that tomorrow, it was Golem time. It was going to be hard but they knew that it meant they'd have to give it there all, for they were the real Superstars.

End.


	12. Chapt 2 Ep 12

Chapt. 2 Ep. 12

Working Through the Shining City

They jumped up, ran up, and slid into the red carpet in style, the number one Superstars Mario and Luigi were ready to take a swing at the next pillar. Jay: Hmph, another one. Gryd: Hopefully you guys are prepared. Yoshi: Yahoo! Mario: Yeah! Luigi: Sure sure. As they walked past an audience they got to the center with R, I, and P appearing before them again. P: Nice to see you again. Mario: You too, alright we're ready for the next! R: Bold statement, but don't worry, it will see if your ready.

Conducting another senace a Golem rose up glaring with its lit up eyes pointing at M & L. Ace Spade: I am Ace Spade, the Golem of Shine City. You are Mario and Luigi, I will fight you and defeat you. Trust me, you stand no chance. Mario: We'll see about that! Luigi: Or not. I: Hopefully you guys aren't too shaken up, he hits hard. Luigi: Thanks for the reassurance. Mario: Come on Luigi! Ace Spade: You're kind of funny, however I'll show you no mercy. This is it for you! Mario: Hmph. Luigi: *Gulp* R: Break a leg out there, of course not literally. Ace Spade: Bring it on! Mario: Let's a go! Luigi: Oki doki!

Round 6 Shine City- Golem: Ace Spade Health: 120 Def. 24 Attack: 21 SpD. 20 SpA. 24

The audience took their seats along with Gryd, Jay, and Yoshi in front. Mario and Luigi entered the scenes as did Ace Spade too. The Golem pulled out a card hovering over it that went through some items before stopping on a bundle of leaves as razor sharp leaves flew down on the two for 10 damage each. Mario: Now I know why his name is that way, but let's get this started! Mario pulled out some Spike Balls and his hammer, swinging it he sent them flying into it for 9 damage.

Luigi tried Thunder Hand B bringing down lightning from the sky on Spade for 9 damage. The Golem retaliated with arrows of cards striking Luigi for a *Lucky* 11 damage. Mario gave Luigi a Super Mushroom restoring him to full Hp, Spade got another turn picking another wild card to suck Mario in a void. In this void Mario took enormous damage getting a blow of 32 and being knocked down when he got out. Luigi: Mario! Ace Spade: Already? Now I hope to see some improvement!

Ace Spade sent out 3 cards above him, the first one that flew in Luigi jumped over, the second one he hit with his hammer, and the third one he ducked under. He pulled out his hammer again running over to the Golem and slamming it down for 9. Spade sent out cards as Luigi ran off, the cards rained down as Luigi did his best to avoid them before looping back to Spade.

Luigi used Thunder Hand B again only for Spade to shield it. Ace Spade anticipated his next move, Luigi ran up to jump on it for 7 damage. Spade scoffed at this using another card to shoot a huge fireball at him for 10 damage. Taking out his hammer Luigi swung himself around faster and faster before throwing it at it for 9 damage. Ace Spade ground pounded causing an earthquake and making Luigi wobble uncontrollably.

Spade proceeded to dish out a series of fast punches and kicks with 10 damage, Luigi called for help…. Jay joined! Jay: Don't disappoint! Jay instantly rammed at Spade in shell form for 9 damage, Ace Spade used another card summoning a black hole but Jay ran away and succeeded. Ace Spade: Going to mix things up? Jay: Maybe, or maybe I'll just do things the old fashioned way!

Jay jumped up dash kicking into Spade chopping him off with 9, Spade blinded Jay with a powerful light allowing for it to slam down a huge card on him for 10 damage. Luigi gave himself and Jay a Super Mushroom going back up to full hp, Luigi outsped Spade doing his torpedo move for 9 damage. Jay flew into the air slicing through Spade with his back spikes for 9 damage, Spade seemed unphased.

Ace Spade tossed a 1 Up Mushroom at Mario springing him to life. Mario: Let's a go! Ace Spade waited patiently. Mario charged up a fireball with a Fire Flower, Luigi charged up his hammer, and Jay charged up a energy ball with his spikes, they unleashed all their attacks amounting to 27 damage. Spade charged up a Wild Card that blasted a huge laser at all of them for 10 damage each.

Mario got the idea to use Chopper Bros., pulled out his hammer as Luigi dug underground moving close to Spade, Mario got on top of where Luigi was as Luigi jumped up sending Mario into the air to tornado spin while hitting Spade with the hammer for 12 damage. Ace Spade: Tough luck. Nethertheless, looks like I'll have to even out these odds! Spade sped himself up with Double Time jumping up into the sky and crashing into all of them for 11 damage before they could even blink.

Jay moved very slow up to Spade attempting to hit him with another dash kick, because of Double Time Jay's attack didn't come out fast enough letting Spade grab and slam him down before punching him back for 12 damage. Spade feel tired realizing he only had little hp remaining. Ace Spade: No, I can't lose, not to you! The Double Time wore off. Jay: Then it looks like your luck has just ran out! Jay finished Ace Spade off with one swift chop as Spade sighed in defeat.

Mario: Here we go! Luigi: Yahoo! Jay: Too easy, whew! The audience applauded them with Spade standing up with a surprised expression. Ace Spade: I knew you wouldn't let me down! No more talk, take this, the Shine Shard. Presenting them with the Shard they hovered around it before spinning it and holding it out in unison. R, I, and P flew in again cheerfully.

R: Ah, another victory for you I see. Jay: You got that right. Mario: Well we have the Courtyard and Shine Shard, how do we get to the next area? I: Well you'll have to race for it. Gryd: Hold up, race for it?! Yoshi: Yoshi? P: In karts of course, and a few of the citizens. Mario: I think I know what your getting at, carry on.

They all found themselves at the Lightway which was a few miles from that exit to Shine City they saw earlier, there were also some residents of the city. Mario: So we have to race? R: Yes. Mario: And if one of us five get in first we can move on? R: Also yes. Mario: Well then, here we go!

All of them had a montage building their karts and getting ready for a race, once they were done a Lakitu in his cloud held up a sign as everyone got in their spots. Lakitu: Remember, free for all means everything. Losing could be dire for some of you, but have fun out there and stay safe! All the karts charged up as everyone stared down each other. Lakitu: On your marks, get set, GO! 

And so they went going through some tight turns and over small hills, Luigi drove ahead picking up the first Item Box getting a banana peel. Another racer tried ramming into him only to slip and skid out after colliding with the peel, Mario gained up on his brother getting another Item Block. Before he could get the item a racer from far behind used lightning shrinking everyone and taking away the items.

This racer went past all of them as they resized, Jay picking up a Blue Shell from a box throwing it into the sky as it flew over everyone and crashed into the racer allowing for the others to pass. Dashing through tight corners and curves they dashed from a blue ramp activated their gliders to go over the water and glide down to the other side. Immediately after landing Yoshi grabbed a box that gave him a Mushroom allowing him to dash others out of the way to where M & L were.

Someone from the sidelines of the buildings they were racing by tossed a Bomb Omb at Mario causing an explosion which made Mario crash falling behind. Gryd drifted right gaining a bit of air and charging up his Meteor Storm special. Gryd: Just wait for it. Luigi got a Red Shell tossed at him from behind but maintained control, in the back Mario was close to getting in again but got Bullet Billed. The racer made every else crash getting beyond first but could stop themselves crashing completely. Jay: That's one less racer to run over.

Luigi took a different route driving on the side of a wall going up a ramp before dashing into a racer who was about to get ahead, Mario finally got back with Jay, Gryd, Yoshi, and Luigi. Gryd: No time like the present. Mario: All one of us has to do is win! Jay: Nothing can stop us now! Luigi: Were invincible! Yoshi: Yoshi Yoshi! They were wrong as they got ganged up on by multiple items from various racers, now they were behind. Jay: Up for the Gold?

Taking Gold Mushrooms they boosted past the competition with Gryd gaining the lead approaching the finish line. Gryd: Now! Gryd unleashed the Meteor Storm slowing down everyone else and dashing past the finish line in victory. Gryd: Cosmic victory!

As the others passed Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, and Jay got out of their karts. Yoshi: Yoshi! Luigi: Gryd, you did it! Gryd: Yeah... I did. R floated down. R: Your just full of surprises, aren't you? Mario: Guess you can say that. R: Well beyond here is your next area, the road you'll take is long and dangerous. Everything will only get harder from here on. Mario: I think we can handle, no matter what this island throws at us, we will rise to the occasion. R: Well then, off you go.

Going past the finish line they saw one warp pipe. Mario: Ready? The Others: Ready. And off they went through the pipe while simultaneously flipping their next page and continuing the journey.

End Of Chapter!


	13. Chapt 3 Ep 13

Chapt. 3 Ep. 13 Diving Under the Maple Falls

Exiting the warp pipe they found themselves in an overhang of a waterfall composed of maple syrup, stepping out into a balcony with some railing they looked down to see that the maplefall went down into a stream connecting to wooden terrain and a cave. Mario: Guess this is Maple Falls. Jay: Strange place, but we have no time to waste. Gryd: Yeah, but how do we get down from here? Looking under the place they were standing they saw logs come out from an opening that could be used as platforms.

Luigi: We could use those. Mario: It's risky, but it'll have to do. They jumped down going from log to log before long jumping to the wood and barely making it. Standing up Mario wondered where they should go next considering the place was a bit more directionless. Luigi: Where to next? Mario: Not sure, I would say the cave but…. That's when they heard a crash in the distance. Gryd: Woah! What was that?! Mario: Let's find out.

Turning their attention to where the crash was heard they walked towards the cave up to someone who fell on a rock in the maple river and was unconscious. Gryd flew by and tapped on this person. Gryd: Hey buddy, you alright? The person in question slowly got up. He had a small orange beak with a yellow face and a hat with a circle base and cone top, he also wore brown pointed shoes with a purple cloak that had two yellow buttons in the middle.

Mage: Ah, what happened? Gryd: Um, who are you? Mage: My name is Mage. Gryd: And I'm Gryd. The others came up introducing themselves. Mario: It's a me, Mario. Luigi: And me, Luigi. Yoshi: Yoshi. Jay: Jay. Mario: What happened to you? Mage: I escaped the home of my people and grabbed our ancient relic, the Prism after these shadows came and started engulfing everyone. If I went back in there I wouldn't stand a single chance. Gryd: Argh, those shadows! Don't worry, we'll take them! Mage: You will? Jay: Yeah and were going to send them packing! Mage: Just make sure to not count me out. Mario: No problem.

But before they could head in a creature similar to Mage appeared with a shadowy aura and look instantly swarming them. Mario: Let's a go! Mage: I'll put you out of your misery!

Round 1- Maple Falls Shadow Fluft Health 64 Def. 20 Attack: 17 SpD. 24 SpA. 26

Making their way in the Fluft floated up meaning it couldn't be hurt by ground based attacks. Mage flew up and dashed through the air spinning around before piecing the Fluft with his beak for 8 damage. Mario jumped on it twice doing a nice 14, the Fluft retaliated shooting pillars of lightning at Mario doing a nasty 10. The Fluft took their turns by slash tripping them, it cast a spell of ice freezing both of them as it hovered an energy whip over itself and swung downward each taking 12 damage. Mage: Pss… let's double him! Mario: Oh yeah! Mage flew Mario up plus his hammer and dashed to the Fluft with him swinging Mario around before crashing into the Fluft with a powerful swing from the hammer for 14 damage. It charged up its dark powers from within to stop time and slice through the air into them resulting in 12 again. Mario: Wah! Then Mario collapsed with the others in shock. Mage: Don't worry I can handle this! Mage did his own time stop attack shooting laser like feathers at the Fluft and following up with another drill spin for 14 damage.

The Fluft had enough spazzing out while shooting multiple projectiles which Mage counter tossing all of the projectiles one by one back at it chipping it off of 14. It finally fell down in defeat as the shadow left it and retreated.

Mage: My power shows no bounds! He gave Mario a 1 up Mushroom before investigating the Fluft. Fluft: Uh… Mage, what happened? Mage: Remember those shadows that attacked? One of them caught you and me and that red guy Mario had to fight you. Fluft: Whoa, that's crazy! Say, did you take our relic with you? Mage: Sure did. Fluft: Now what are we gonna do?

Jay: Hey, don't give us that. We're going to go in and take them out! Right? Fluft: Actually before I blacked out I saw a barrier be put up in front of the entrance. How do we get around that? As they thought they realized they'd have to build up enough power to destroy it, but would have to explore Maple Falls for awhile. Mario: Doh! Gryd: Well we aren't going to get anywhere by standing around here so let's get moving. Luigi: Fooey.

So since couldn't immediately go in Mage offered an interesting idea. Mage: What if I by myself explore the top areas of the falls. Mario: That could work out, besides we could use a small break. Mage: Great! Fluft: Just be careful. Mage: Trust me, I will. It's a dangerous place out there. And he went off flying to the very top of the falls and landing on a bridge.

Running across he jumped over a Shadow Cheep Cheep that broke through the boards. Sliding down a small slope he hopped off to start levitating over one of the waterfalls, he looked up to see a series of steps that lead to the clouds. Mage: I can't fly that high. Looks like I'll have to make a run for it! Dashing up the steps he had only gotten 6 feet off the ground before breathing but he continued for some time for about 20 minutes.

He walked and walked getting only halfway but still not stopping for anything. Mage: Steps, you may be long and tiring but you messed with me! That was your first mistake! Continuing he trudged along for 30 more minutes enduring the steps as though it was a plague. By the time he got to the top 5 more minutes later he could almost feel the sweet release of death as he collapsed. Mage: A bit of water would be… nice…..

When he woke up he found himself in the clouds laying next to a fountain. Mage: If those pesky shadows weren't an issue this might as well have been heaven. Shaking his head he continued within the clouds as some smaller clouds darkened and jumped up occasionally. Mage angered spun around casting an electric shock waves causing all the shadow clouds to freeze and fall.  
Mage: I'm in for the worst. Meanwhile down below the others had traveled underwater into the syrup despite being sticky seeing if they could find anything, as they went deeper they did find more items along with a charger cord. Swimming into a cave they jumped out breathing sighs of relief before seeing that the cave was one of maple trees and colored crystals. Luigi: This must be where some of the syrup comes from. Jay went up to a tree and licked some. Jay: Still sweet and tasty too. Yoshi: Yoshi! Mario looked around walking deeper into the cave, but suddenly he fell down sliding. Mario: Wah! Everyone else took notice going down with him.

As Mario got up he saw some writing on a wall. Mario: What's this? Luigi soon got up too questionably looking at it, Mario began to read it.

A day will come when all that is known will cease and in its place be intruded on by shadows, greed, and evil. To stop that would be impossible to most, maybe even of the unimaginable. However on the chance that brave souls fight to try and stop it perhaps maybe all can be saved. Some things are out of league for others. Try and some might succeed.

Luigi: Bro, you don't think that could mean us? Mario: Well on the off chance that it is then maybe it's something we'll find out much later. Luigi: That sounds even worse then the shadows! Mario: I think it's specifically for them, and it could mean that we're the ones who can win against them. Suddenly the writing glowed rising up to reveal an area behind it just as Jay and Yoshi got up. Jay: What's going on? Mario: Don't know but be careful.

Deeper inside not only were there more maple trees and crystals but the terrain was stickier and there was a small faint white noise. Looking up at the top they could see a crack in the ceiling. Luigi: Woah. We should climb up with the syrup. Mario: Good thinking Luigi. However Yoshi prefered to stay behind. Jay: With that settled, let's get to scaling. Jumping up onto the wall they began going up due to the stickiness getting to the top and climbing upside down into the crack.

What they found was shocking, it was King Blooper who Mario and Luigi had given the boot earlier in the Courtyard yet this time he was sleeping and the shadow had left him. Jay: Didn't you beat him up? Mario: Yeah but the shadow is gone. King Blooper: Zzzz.. Dontcha think it's ogre.. Zzz….. Then they ran into a problem, one of his tentacles was blocking the next room. Jay: Don't worry, I got this. He pulled out one of his spikes charging it up to stick it into King Blooper paralyzing him. King Blooper held back a choke realizing he couldn't move.

King Blooper: What sororee is this?! With him distracted they went passed without him noticing. In the next room there was a ladder that led to the top. Jay: You know this would have been useful for the last room. Oh well. Climbing it they got to the outside of the top and surprisingly found P nonchalantly staring back at them. P: I was wondering when you'd arrive. Jay: Ok buddy tell us how to get rid of the shadows that possessed all those Fluft in the falls. P: He he, it's not that simple Jay. Jay: What do you mean?

P: If you want to get rid of the shadows here you'll have to battle on a closing third day as their hold over the Fluft and power will be weakened just enough. Once the deed is done they'll retreat just like they always have. Mario: But P. What can we do in the meantime? P: I suggest you do whatever you like until the time comes. Maple Falls is vast. With that he warped away in thin air. Jay: Do those guys ever contribute to anything other than summoning the Golems and keeping track of all our battles? Luigi: Maybe we'll never know and honestly I'd like to keep it that way.

Mario: Come on guys, he said till the third day. Might as well do what we can before our inevitable battle. Luigi: Mario no need to drag you down bro but, why is all this inevitable? Mario: Look Luigi if I knew I'd tell you however I don't know. And that's the hard truth. Then they heard a loud bang from behind. King Blooper: Argh, MARIOOOOO! From above they looked down in shock. Jay: Um I think he's angry. Mario: Gee you… Woah! He grabbed Mario slamming him down. King Blooper: You are the one who upset the mighty King Blooper! Are you not? Mario: What the, we saved you! King Blooper: Saved me?! Is this some kind of cruel joke?

Mario: Back in the first area, The Courtyard you were being controlled by shadows and we bashed you all the way here. King Blooper: Impossible! How could that be? Or am I really just evil. Mario: Well I wouldn't say that, I mean you brought us here. King Blooper: Then what are you trying to do now? Mario: Stop the shadows on a third day to save this race of creatures called Fluft, fight this thing called a Golem to obtain this other thing called a Shard, and finally advance to the next area of this island. King Blooper: I think I understand, but do you require my assistance?

Luigi: Not gonna lie bro, crossing that syrup will be a bit hard. Back down Mario thought it over. Mario: Hm, alright then. King Blooper: Great! Now get me out of here. A bit later all of them managed to push him through the entire second floor to crash onto the bottom much to Yoshi's surprise. Jay: You ok? King Blooper: King Blooper is always okey… Ouch….

From the clouds Mage had been fighting the entire time against flurries of shadow clouds and other enemies with the familiar aura. When caught off guard of the many enemies smacked into submission as was sent hurling towards a bridge. Crash! Then darkness filled. 


End file.
